


Comforts

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-17
Updated: 2006-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:18:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle learns another benefit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comforts

They'd both been there, in some way or other. The pain of what this life did to you, tearing apart all your seams by tearing apart what little personal life you built. The acrobat and the archer had dealt enough of it to each other, and been the balm to cure more than a few hurts as well.

The young man with them had seen his share of pain and then some, giving them a run for their money. The redhead inwardly promised his 'little brother' an ass kicking later for adding to that pain, before again kissing the bare shoulder of the artist. In front of them, the acrobat was using a long, slow tease of tongue on throat to get their new lover to a point where thinking was impossible.

With the press of two strong bodies against his, all skin to skin, and hands moving slowly, the artist was already finding it hard to think. He had ceased to think of space the minute his mouth had been scorchingly chosen by the acrobat. When the archer had pressed to his back and bit the junction of his neck and shoulder, that had gone a long way to wiping out the image of his best friend saying 'no' when he asked for help, pleading responsibility to a slip of a girl over him.

The acrobat moved from that long neck to exchange a kiss with his long time lover, before his hand laced in the artist's, the one without the ring. He drew that hand to his hard cock, and moaned when the artist needed no further encouragement to begin stroking him. The long time Titan exchanged the favor, giving the artist the perfect focus as he heard the snap of a plastic top opening. 

The redhead tried not to push too hard or too fast as he felt his lover supporting the man in need of comfort. He wanted to be sure the artist was lost in nothing but pleasure as he took his time. When he did finally move back, the artist's gasping moan was like music.

Slow, gentle strokes and careful rhythm prevailed only so long as it took for instinct to overcome the last rational thoughts. The three men let all the pain of their most recent year bleed out in the excess of sweat and harsh moans. When knees went weak and bodies shook with the release of emotion and body, it was the artist that scooped them up into the bed they had ignored earlier.

Sometimes, it wasn't such a curse to be a Lantern, when it allowed you to deliver the two best lovers in the world to a bed, still pressed tight to your own body.


End file.
